Breaking Through
by TaraTarantula
Summary: Seifer and Squall are secret lovers, this a short story about the two struggling with their manhood and fighting over who give and say the "L" word first. Rated M for Lemony goodness between Seifer and Squall. Please comment and enjoy!


Final Fantasy VIII: Squall X Seifer Lemony goodness!

My first posted fanfic, be easy on me and enjoy, sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors. Please comment.

Rated M for language and strong sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own these character, these views are for strict entertainment only and do not express the opinion of any of the Squall Enix affiliates.

Disclaimer part 2: I wrote this story for everyone's enjoyment, please don't go ruining it for everyone else by plagiarizing! Ty.

Breaking Through

By: AutumnEnV 4/4/08

Ivory legs were thrown in the air, the sounds of hard pants and grunts filled the room, mixing obscenely with the sounds of the mattress below being abused in the young couple's love bouts.

"AHH!" Squall finally cried out as he pulled up the corner of the sheets.

"Yeah…uh! UH!" Seifer's back arched more with every violent thrust, eyes rolling back in his head.

His large hands gripping on Squall's lithe ankles. Oh how he loved to hold down the smaller boy as they both struggled for dominance. He knew very well he would always win, yet the fight was titillating. The would try and each set their own pace, doing more and more erotic acts to throw off the other, until finally Seifer would just rip Squall's legs up in the air and pound hard into his tight and welcoming behind.

"FUCK!" The brunette tossed his head from side to side, every muscle becoming taught as he felt the immanent release approaching at blinding speed.

"Oh no not just yet Leonheart!" Seifer reached forward and grabbed a hold of his lover's erection and held tight, almost painfully as he trusted wildly into him.

"SEIFER!" Squalls cries echoed though their dorm, probably into the hallways outside as well, yet at this moment in time, either of them would not stop even if the entire garden was standing next to them and watching.

"Oh Gods! Your ass is so tight!" With this, Seifer finally was satisfied that he was close enough, he quickly released Squall's leaking erection and replaced his hands on those slender hips, only to gain more leverage as he pulled back almost all the way, jamming back in as hard as he could physically muster, not caring about comfort at this point, his eyes were blank and a glisten of drool ran down his chin like an rabid animal.

"SHIT!" Squall cried out and felt his hands rip through the other side of the sheets as he felt as if someone came and hit him over the head with a bat. With one final scream, he came, squeezing down on Seifer almost painfully hard.

"Sssssquuuu…AHHHH!" Biting back Squall's name, Seifer rammed into the bishōnen once more as he felt all of his life drain from body, violently releasing every ounce of his brew inside the writhing lover below him. He quickly coated Squall's insides to the point where it spurted out around his raw cock.

As if they both had died at the moment of climax, both the sticky boys went limp and Seifer collapsed onto Squall roughly. It would seem as if nothing about these bishōnen was gentle until Squall's eyes fluttered open and he smiled gently at his spent lover, leaning in and kissing those slightly parted lips, only to receive a lazy kiss and growl in return.

"Seifer…take it out." Squall dreaded the next part as Seifer reluctantly raised his hips and his used member slipped out, allowing the trapped liquid to ooze out in an uncomfortable manor that always make Squall sneer. Well if women dealt with it, he could bear it for the few moments it lasted.

Seifer snuggled into the crook of Squalls neck while blindly reaching for the covers, pulling them over their naked bodies in an attempt to sleep.

"Seifer….?" Squall's voice brought Seifer back into consciousness and he replied with a whine of protest.

"What?" Sounding annoyed now.

"Seifer…do you….?" He stopped and nuzzled up against him a bit.

"What the fuck are you talking about…?" Seifer's brow furrowed and he opened one eye and stared at the brunette with the look of death.

"No, Seifer…. Do you… ya know." Never one for actual speech, Squall spent more time talking to either himself or not talking at all.

"Squall…I'm going to kill you….Where's my gun blade?" Seifer tried to lift his arms. "I'm going to do it… Once I can move…." He flopped back down and growled once more.

"I…." Squall closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Spit it out so I can sleep Leonheart!" Never one for pillow talk, Seifer was contemplating just shoving his lover out of the bed and rolling over.

Squall's brain was whirling inside his skull. The bishōnen have been secretly meeting at night, after SeeD training, and even during class to satisfy their passions. It was almost always initiated by the larger blond loud mouth, but it was just on booty call terms. They were two lonely men coming together for meaningless passion, that was all. Squall couldn't help over thinking it like he always did.

Finally at the boiling point of mixed emotions and the ever present fear that if he did anything to upset the delicate balance they both had, these mind blowing sex sessions would seize to be. It was too late…. He was in too deep, now to just take the final step.

"I, Seifer…. I lo…love you, I love you." Squall felt his heart stop as he spoke those few words that he knew would change his relationship with the blond for ever.

Suddenly Seifer was silent for once. Squall could feel his inside twisting as he feared the for the worst.

Seifer took a deep breath as he held a little party in his head, there was a cake and everything. It was always had for the blond trouble maker to express his true emotions, usually beating someone up or pulling pranks around the garden got it out of his system, but from the first day he had met this icy cold man Squall, everything became complicated. Of course Seifer would never admit that it was "love at first sight," that would be too sappy for him. Even that word "Love" was hard for him to even fathom, and now, hearing it for real this time.

Of course there had been women, who tell him that they love him. While they swoon in his presents of during sex, it never meant much to him. Squall was different. There was this unspoken connection between them, almost like a bolt of lightning that joined the two. Such opposites and yet they were perfect soul mates…. There's that sappy soap opera terminology again.

Seifer knew he loved Squall, he knew it with all his heart. And yet he still sat in silence, watching as his lover squirmed almost as if to run. He knew that he had to do or say something fast, but he was caught off guard with this one.

"Shit." Seifer meant to say that in his head and than the word just seemed to break free from his lips like it often does.

The blond boy could see that Ice Soldier beginning to crack. He could see right into Squall's heart thorough those sad eyes. Seifer stood in the depth that was those cerulean eyes, he saw Squall's heart breaking in his hands with every moment he stayed silent. Those eyes….

"I love you Squall." Seifer blurted out uncontrollably. He was even surprised himself that he had said it. Squall looked up, a tear forming in his eye halted it's progress and his lips parted in surprise. "I love you Squall…. I love you more than anything I can think of. I've loved you from day one. I will keep on loving you whether you like it or not, so you better have meant it you bastard, or I will fucking kill you with my bare hands." Seifer babbled on now, finding it easy once more to just go on and on like usual. Mentally sighing in relief that the world didn't end, there was no apocalypse, all of existence didn't just suddenly end.

Squall was baffled, during Seifer's internal ranting, he had already prepared his suicide note mentally, started thinking of ways of doing the deed and whether or not he wanted his body to be found.

Squall's surprised look frighten Seifer. Oh shit, did I hear him wrong or something? He thought quickly, trying to think back to their conversation. He was drifting off to sleep, maybe Squall hadn't actually said anything at all. Seifer had always hoped that the boy would break the ice first so he would stop driving himself crazy. This boy got him in more trouble then he would like to.

Thankfully, Squall smiled softly and pressed his lips up against Seifer's. He was in the clear!

That's it, I'm going to kill him! Seifer thought as he felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest. So much worrying, but soon all his negative thoughts slipped away with the feeling of that hot tongue slithering into his mouth gently. Seifer couldn't help but run his hand through those chestnut colored locks, pulling the slender body closer to his.

No more words needed to be spoken at this point. They both seemed to understand the full gravity of their situation.

Their bodies intertwined and their lips locked in a loving and heated battle. Seifer felt lighter now having said those three words. Squall could even feel the maelstrom that was his heart beginning to ease up a bit.

The two boys were no longer alone…

Now seeing it for what it really was, the whole time that they have known each other.

All the times they spared, argued, even tried to kill each other. Deep down, they both were reaching out in the darkness for the other. They were never really alone after all.

"I can't believe it took you this long to say anything Squall…" Seifer was serious once more, a sight one doesn't often see.

"I guess…" The brunette sighed deeply, feeling as if a weight was lifted off of his chest. "I would have thought your big mouth would have said something first…" A coy smile slid across Squall face as he intestinally provoked Seifer, enjoying the aggressive bishonen's reaction.

"You ass!" Seifer snarled and gripped the smaller boy by his hips. "I'll show you who has a big mouth!"

Soon Squall yipped as he found himself flipped over onto his stomach with Seifer positioning himself from behind. Surprised at the throbbing member being pressed up against him, Squall was at a loss of words once more.

"Seifer when did you..!" Squall was cut off as Seifer entered him once more. Again, the room filled with the muffled cries and pants of the two as their struggle for dominance began again.

From outside the dorm stood Fujin and Raijin acting as bouncers, as they normally did.

"How much longer will Seifer keep it up, ya know?" Raijin sighed uncomfortable adjusting his baggy pants to hide an obvious erection.

"Not sure." Fujin just stood silently like she always did, adjusting her eye patch a bit, only to return to her state of attention.

"Damn it! I know the boss told us to keep people out while he's with woman, but I gotta go do something, ya know." Raijin paced a bit and sighed deeply.

"Noisy…" Fujin smiled a bit, knowing the other's situation. Thinking to herself how lucky who ever it was that made Seifer perform so well. He had been with many different women before, but never like this. They were always kicked out after the fun had been had, they never stayed the night or been any more than one night stands with him.

"Well, who ever it is in there with him, she must really be special." Raijin couldn't help but rub his crotch a bit, only getting a mock from Fujin. "What, I have an itch." Raijin shrugged at the silver haired girl. "All I'm saying is that they better hurry it up, ya know!" The large man crossed his arms and did his best to will the erection away, to no avail as the cried became louder and louder.

This continued for a good portion of the rest of the night, finally Raijin lost it and went off to his separate dorm leaving Fujin to fend for herself. It would always end up this way, so she was used to it.

"Lucky girl…" With anther sigh Fujin smiled a bit and leaned up against the door.

Well I hope you all enjoyed my first posted fan fic, there will be more to come! Keep reading and keep YAOIing!


End file.
